The Legacy of the Shattering Crystal
by Corkstopper
Summary: Krystal Lucida, rookie attorney, tries to forget about a tragic incident two years ago that changed her life forever. However, she doesn't realize that with each case she takes on, she is inching closer and closer to the past. Original character fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Krystal Lucidia_

Krystal Lucidia was buried underneath sheets of paper and surrounded by piles of books in her dormitory. It was summer, and her third year at Halifax University was over. She had aced all her exams and a lengthy and relaxing summer awaited her. However, she did not spend it that way. Day and night she spent reading law books, getting ready to take the bar exam next year. She read about the rules concerning law, the trials and cases that had been previously held, and biographies of the famous defense attorneys and prosecutors. When she got bored, she turned on her television set and watched a courtroom drama television show.

She was indeed a law fanatic. She pursued her goal of becoming one of the most successful defense attorneys relentlessly, and the passion manifested itself, whether it was her buying every single courtroom documentary she could get her hands on or her reading of previous case files when she had access to them.

The dreams and passions, though, immediately shattered that day. While reading on the rules regarding presenting evidence in _Evidence Law_, she heard a loud voice outside in the dormitory hall. There were two distinct factors about the voice she heard. Firstly, it was old, meaning that it came from a professor or faculty, which was quite strange, for they rarely entered the dormitories. Secondly, it was trembling, hinting that the information to be presented was likely ominous or deeply tragic. Krystal shut her book and rushed to the door. Outside, she saw the old professor, knocking on doors. "All students, please report to the auditorium. The dean is holding an unplanned but mandatory and urgent assembly. Please, all students report to the auditorium." After he knocked all of the doors, he ascended the next floor. Krystal stood up, picked up the book, left her room, and headed to the assembly, unaware of the impact of the news she was about to receive.

"Faculty members, staff members, graduates, and undergraduates at Halifax," the dean announced. His voice reigned in the quiet auditorium. However, he did seem unpleasant while talking, for he knew that no one would receive it well. "The news I am about to disclose may shake the very foundations of our university and test the very bonds that hold us together. However, I urge you all to be strong upon receiving the news I am about to share. No matter what happens, we must persevere and continue our crusade for knowledge. At the same time, though, I must remind you all that an important quality of a 'Halifaxian,' as you may all know, is lending a helping hand in times of trouble. After all, if we are creating future pioneers in the field of justice to defend the innocent and prosecute the guilty, it would be downright embarrassing if we cannot even handle the simplest or most basic form of aid. What I am saying is that a terrible tragedy has struck our city, and we should view it not as a signal of our bleak future but rather as an opportunity to demonstrate our capabilities to help those in need. This terrible tragedy I am referring to," he paused for awhile. "Is the bombing of two major Halifax sites."

Many of the students began screaming in fear that they would be the next ones to get attacked by a bomb. After all, Halifax University was also a major landmark of the city. Krystal, though dumbfounded by the shocking news, did not display the fear that her fellow students did, for she knew the university was unlikely to be attacked. As she stared at the Dean's grief-stricken face, Krystal remembered how when she was a kid, her friends and she would always wish for an earthquake, typhoon, or other disaster to strike just so they could miss a few extra days of school. She had been terribly naïve then. The value of life—the very idea of living one's dreams or striving for accomplishment—had far outweighed a few tiring or boring days at school.

She realized, however, that she had not changed much: she was still terribly naïve, for during the two-hour lecture, her entire life had fallen apart. Though her prospects as a law student were excellent, her reason to become a defense attorney had turned void, for apart from the bombings that later on were revealed to have killed around sixty something people, her best friend had to flee the country. More importantly, her mentor, the person whom she idolized to be, the person whom she studied under, the person who fueled her fiery passion to become an attorney, had gone missing and was even reported dead.

She lay on her bed in her dormitory for the three days following the Dean's lecture. _Perhaps my reasons for becoming an attorney were misplaced. I was too dependent on my mentor._ Then she shook her head. _That's not the problem. It's just that I wasn't prepared to face the world. My mentor, another defense attorney, is gone. For all anyone knows, I may be the next person to go._ And on and on she talked to herself and argued with herself, trying to determine the unknown force pulling her heart down.

Krystal Lucidia was buried underneath sheets of paper and surrounded by piles of books in her office. In her hand, she held an old newspaper that detailed the incident two years ago. She lowered her head, looking down at her desk. She recalled everything so vividly.

After order was restored in the auditorium, the Dean continued his lecture. However, only a few moments after bombings and halfway through his speech, the Dean received worse news: Halifax's largest bank had been robbed. Around four million dollars had been stolen. Television broadcasts later reveal that the bombings and the heist were connected, and they dubbed the slew of tragedies the "Shattering Crystal Heist." "Shattering" for the explosions, "Crystal" for the huge amount of money stolen.

Krystal soon learned that the perpetrators, the masterminds behind the grand heist and the terrorist scare were none other than the Desperadoes, an infamous terrorist organization composed of psychopaths inclined on not only leaving their marks on history, but also ridiculing the Halifax police force and taking a few lives down with them. Although they have had many attacks beforehand, the Shattering Crystal Heist was their masterpiece. With the elements of a scare and a robbery so well entwined, it was almost artistic—if one were able to look beyond the suffering it brought.

She sighed.

Caught in a tangled web of all her emotions—melancholy, regret, anger—Krystal forgot why she was reading the old newspaper on the "Shattering Crystal Heist" _again_. She had other important duties to do, namely a case to prepare for, and she certainly couldn't get emotional at a time like this. Then the phone rang, and she suddenly remembered. Earlier ago, she had received a phone call from one of her best friends—the one who fled the country—and that was enough to trigger the depressing past to reappear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Familiar Faces_

After the phone call, Krystal checked her watch. The event she had been dreading all day had finally arrived—her first trial. If it hadn't been for Camille, her best friend, who had called and recommended her to take any case to get out of the slumps, Krystal would have continued to sit in her office sulking away.

As Krystal drove to the courtroom her dread, amazingly, turned into anticipation. Camille was right. She couldn't cower from the dangers or uncertainties of the world just because of an event that took place two years ago. That wasn't in the spirit of defense attorneys or any attorney, for that matter. For all anyone knows, many innocents may have been caught and convicted because she wasn't there to defend them. Furthermore, the last thing her mentor would have wanted her to do was to back down, to give up. Her mentor had a fiery ambition and really wanted to leave her impression on the world. However, she wasn't to do so. Krystal, who was given the opportunity to make a change, forsook it, which in retrospect was completely ridiculous. She knew that her time had come, and that retreat was inevitable. As the looming battle drew nearer and nearer, her thoughts became more and more recollected, preparing herself mentally for the challenge.

Krystal stood behind her podium in the courtroom, looking at her watch and waiting for the judge and rest of the jury to arrive. It seemed that the rush of adrenaline she had sped her drive to the courtroom. With time to spare, she looked around the courtroom and soaked in her first experience of participating in a real trial.

Though this was her first case, Krystal was remarkably calm, which fitted the air of the courtroom quite well. The reason she was so tranquil and unafraid of the viewers who had come to watch the trial was that she had practiced such situations before. As a child, she had dreamed of growing up to be one of those hotshot defense attorneys, protecting the innocent and searching for the truth. At school, she faced numerous occasions when she had to give an oration or a performance in front of a huge crowd. Finally, she had practiced in many mock trials at school. And because she viewed the court session to be no different than those she staged with her siblings, friends, and fellow students or the performances she had to give, she was not shaken by the solemnity of the air or the ferocity of the impending battle. She merely brushed her brown hair from the front of her head back. And when she did so, she had a clear view of the man standing opposite to her.

The man who stood opposite to Krystal was her opponent. Like many other well-seasoned attorneys, he was indifferent to all that was happening around him. However, unlike most of them, he displayed no sign of conceitedness—no exaggerating arm swings, piercing glares, or malicious smiles. Rather, he was preparing for the upcoming trial by reading his notes again, for he still believed in preparedness. Glancing upwards, he met Krystal's eyes and without saying a single word, he looked back down. It was almost as if he regarded Krystal to be the haughty one, for to him, she seemed ready to begin the trial. His thoughts, however, were much too difficult to interpret, for he displayed no emotions at all. There were no signs of arrogance, excitement, and especially contempt, which were usually displayed when experienced prosecutors face a rookie. All he did was take out a pencil to scribble some lines and look at his watch.

Though Krystal had seen Horatio Nell in the newspapers, read about his meteoric rise in magazines, and studied his amazing cases in her text books, she had never seen him in action firsthand. He was a legend, she had heard. He was sharp and quick, and many people were thankful that he was on the side of justice, nabbing criminals with his amazing acumen rather than on the side of evil, lurking in the night as a robber or assailant, plundering from society with his remarkable intuition. She had also heard that that though he treated his opponents with the utmost respect, many felt more intimidated by nonchalance, for it made his crushing blows all the more powerful.

Krystal, though, was not intimidated at all. It was not courage that protected her, but rather determination. She knew that this was her big chance to show the legal world, but more importantly, her mentor and friends what she was made of, and she couldn't throw it all away simply because intimidation. After all, the real trial hadn't started yet!

Krystal furtively glanced at Horatio again just to confirm the rumors she had heard about him. Though he did not dress as flamboyantly as Miles Edgeworth, whom she read about in the newspaper too, he had flair, for he was able to carry an assured attitude without rubbing it in one's face. The modest black bow-tie and a navy blue tuxedo, understated his wealth and experience, and by doing so, paradoxically magnified his skill when people are reminded again of his true ability. After studying for him for quite, Krystal heard a door open. The trial was finally going to begin.

The Judge, carrying several heavy law books and his gavel, walked in and sat down at his chair. After settling in, he ruffled his beard to get a feel for what would be expecting in this trial. Though his gray hair covered his mouth, one could tell from his facial expression that he was frowning.

"Oh. I can't believe it. We have another storm brewing." He had thoughts on going home early today to spend time with his grandchildren. He sighed, mumbling, "the stability and safety of our society is much more important, though." He cleared his throat and with a stern voice, initiated the trial.

"We are convened today for the trial of Mr. Yates."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Krystal replied.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," the prosecutor said suavely. _So this is what the renowned Horatio Nell _sounds like, Krystal thought. _He certainly must be one of the best in his field. He has no sense of fear for what would happen next. All he has is assuredness.._

The Judge nodded. "Very well," he said. "May the prosecution give his opening statements?"

Horatio nodded his head. "Gladly, You Honor." He shuffled through some papers on the podium and glanced over them. "Last night, at the underground parking lot of Urbana Co., the victim, Ernest Herring, was attacked by the defendant, Shawn Yates." He paused for awhile, attempting to give his introduction a certain cadence. "He was found in the trunk of the car in the parking lot. Post mortem analysis states that he died not because of suffocation, but rather because of two gunshots that came from a 50-caliber handgun. Time of death was 12:04 A.M, this morning. The reason that the discovery of the death took so long was that it was committed in the middle of the night and the victim's pool of blood was covered by the car he was stored in." Again, he stopped. This time, though, he stuffed the papers back into his folder. "Everything that I had just mentioned came from forensic reports and general case reports in the court records. Here is a photo of the victim, the incident, the weapon, and the site."

Once again, the Judge nodded. "Thank you very much. And the defense?"

Krystal responded promptly, not just to show that she was not afraid of the case, but also because she was ready to get started. "The defense does not has much to say as the prosecution does, except for the fact that she fully believes in her client's innocence and will do all she can to attain a not guilty verdict for Mr. Yates."

"In fact," she continued, "Is there any evidence to corroborate your report earlier, Mr. Nell?"

Horatio smiled and chuckled a bit. "My, my. You must be pretty audacious, Miss Lucidia, challenging the prosecution. I can't disappoint a lady as fair as you, now can I? The prosecution would not be arguing here if he did not have a case. The prosecution would first like to state several facts. According to this documented receipt, the car, in which the body was found, belongs to Mr. Yates. The 50-caliber handgun not only belongs to Yates, but also has his fingerprints. It was found in the trunk. These two evidences are pretty convincing that Yates, the defendant, was indeed the committer of the crime. However, just to be sure, the prosecution also has a witness who he would like to call in."

Krystal bit her lip. She should have known that facing off against Legend Horatio Nell was going to be difficult. Not only did he have a good grasp of the case and fairly decisive evidence that Yates was the murderer, but he also has a witness. However, she regained her composure. _If my client did indeed tell the truth that he was framed, then I have nothing to fear. I will just have to attack the evidence one by one until the truth comes out_.

A man drabbed with a security uniform walked in and tipped his cap to the judge, the prosecution, and the defense. His etiquette betrayed his class. His features told an entirely different story: His hair, like Krystal's was dark brown, but unlike hers, it was a ruffled mess. His belt was a bit loose and he had a stain on his shirt. _What a mess! He has no class at all! It's no wonder that he is a security guard!_ Krystal thought to herself. Though he was fairly handsome, with deep blue eyes and a wide grin and a young face, Krystal always considered etiquette more important than one's appearance.

Krystal felt some shaking beside her. Yates was twitching uncomfortably upon seeing the witness. She looked at him and heard him quietly murmur, "I know the witness. Oh no." Puzzled, she turned her head back to the witness stand.

"Name, occupation, and age, sir." Horatio said, giving the impression that witness interrogation was a routine he had performed for many years.

"Leonard Wheeler, age 34. I work as a security guard for Urbana Co. My post is the entrance of the parking lot. I work the night shift at the tollbooth for Urbana every Wednesday and Saturday."

"Thank you Mr. Wheeler," Horatio replied. Not sparing any extra words, he got onto the subject at hand immediately. "How are you related to this case?"

Wheeler got off his chair and leaned onto the witness stand, almost as if he was trying to create a sense of intimacy with everyone in the courtroom. _Ugh!_ Krystal wondered to herself. For someone so low a class, he can sure act conceited. She then remembered that the trial was more pressing than the disgust she felt toward Wheeler.

"While I didn't witness the incident transpire, I was able to get a good glimpse of the defendant. For at around 12:10, around five minutes after the incident, according to the court records, a man left the parking lot. I happened to have seen his face. That man was no other than the defendant sitting over there."

As he talked, his voice crescendoed until finally at the end he pointed at Yates. He spoke with such ferocity and adamancy that he was sure to have convinced many in the courtroom. However, Krystal wasn't so sure. One thing she was sure of was that Wheeler must have been practicing, for the last thing she would believe was a security guard's speaking with such fervor. She quickly raised her points, knowing that if she didn't she would lose the trial immediately.

"The cause of death, according to forensic reports, was this 50-caliber pistol, which, from my research, doesn't come with silencers. According to this map of the underground parking lot, the site of the murder didn't appear far from where you were. Wouldn't you have heard the gunshot?"

Horatio chimed in. "I can answer that, Miss Lucidia. If you read the records carefully, you would have read that the gunshot was muffled by a cushion. The gunshot, then, was indeed silenced, and it is no surprise that Mr. Wheeler didn't hear it."

Embarrassed by Horatio's quick and valid response, Krystal moved onto the next question: "How is it possible that you remembered the defendant's face? Aren't there many visitors every day?"

Leonard chuckled. "Of course there are. Urbana is a _huge _corporation. But usually everyone has left by around 11:00 P.M. So afterwards, if anyone came in, I would likely remember his face because they probably have suspicious business. I mean, who would return to his job during the middle of the night? Because Shawn here was the only person to show up later than 11:00, I remembered his coming quite well."

Krystal was quick to pounce on what she thought were Mr. Wheeler's mistakes. "Mr. Wheeler, from your colloquial tone, it sounds like you know Mr. Yates."

"Oh. I don't know Mr. Yates the slightest bit. We've never met. I'm simply referring to him as Shawn because that is his name, and I do respect his name."

_A dead end here_, Krystal thought. _If only Mr. Wheeler wasn't so composed—then he would flip at the slightest insinuation or accusation of him._

Krystal moved onto her next question. "You mentioned that Mr. Yates was the only person to arrive. Is he _indeed_ the only person? Wasn't Herring also at the parking lot?"

"Who's to say he wasn't? Of course he was there!" Wheeler laughed at Krystal's confusion over his testimony, not realizing that he had actually made a mistake. He leaned back in his chair and answered confidently, "He just didn't enter from the parking lot entrance."

Krystal knew that Mr. Wheeler was obviously hiding something, for he had made a clear slip. "That's impossible, Mr. Wheeler because the parking lot for Urbana Co. has only two entrances. One from the office building and the other one is the entrance, at which you guard."

"Yes?" Astounded by Krystal's stupidity, Wheeler asked, "Yeah, but what prevents Yates from entering through the office doors?"

Wheeler was getting really cocky, and it pleased Krystal, for she knew that she was going to shoot him down. "According to my research, though, Urbana closes its office doors at 11:00 P.M. There is no way he could have come from the office, unless he was waiting idly in the parking lot the entire time."

"Ah ha ha! You are quite sharp, I see." This time, it was Horatio who responded. He was fully confident in his response, covering up Wheeler's earlier fumble. He truly is a top-notch prosecutor, Krystal thought. Well, actually, it depends on what he has to say next. "Pardon me, Your Honor. He must have been a bit drunk last night, as you can tell from the stains of his shirt." Indeed, the stains were recent, Krystal noted. "Perhaps the witness might have recalled last night's incident incorrectly." He glanced at Wheeler angrily, for he knew that he was losing credibility by making this absurd though true claim to cover up the fact that his witness was lying. Krystal was slightly amused of situation and waited for what Wheeler had to say next.

"Ah yes, I was wrong. So sorry about that, Your Honor and Miss Lucidia. There were probably two cars that came in. That's right. There were. One of them belonged to Yates. The other, Herring."

Horatio flipped, and that cued Krystal for a question again. "That can't be right, either," she frowned. "The registry found in the computer of the parking lot states that only one car entered between 11:30-12:30 and only one car left during that day. There couldn't have been two cars."

"Really?" Mr. Wheeler was clearly playing dumb, and Krystal wondered for how long he could keep up the act. "Oh yeah! Pardon my memory—"

"If your memory is indeed that bad, you probably shouldn't be giving a testimony."

"Miss Lucidia," Horatio cut in. "Please don't say that. Mr. Wheeler merely made a mistake. Furthermore, he is a very important witness, for he is the only one we have for this case. So please, be patient."

"Yes, _Miss_ Lucidia." The sarcastic tone dripped from Wheeler's tongue. He was antagonizing her, and she knew it. He looked up at the ceiling and held his chin, exaggerating his pondering. "This time I am sure. They must have been in the same car when they came in. The second person must have been hiding in the back seat, trunk or somewhere else," Wheeler continued, removing his cap and scratching his forehead, "for I only saw Yates come in...Oh yeah," He stared at Krystal. "There was already one car parked in the lot. Sorry for the troubles earlier."

Krystal had this feeling that Wheeler was the man she was after. His vague testimonies suddenly became more specific as he spewed out so much information covering all of the holes he had left earlier. Obviously, Wheeler has recognized her as a threat, and it was now time to demonstrate how dangerous she really could be. She wondered if the prosecution recognized this aspect.

"Thank you, Mr. Wheeler." Horatio said. He tried to contain his fumes by clenching his teeth. "If the defense earnestly thinks that his testimony was compromised by the fact that he was drunk, here is a video from one of the security cameras at the tollbooth."

The bailiff rolled in a small television set into the courtroom. Horatio walked toward the television set and stuck in the videotape into the machine. "The first forty minutes of the video is of no interest." He fast forwarded the video.

Then a black car appeared. He pressed play, the motion of the car resumed at a normal rate. However, the angle prevented the viewers from seeing the license plate of the car. The video was also in black and white. In it, the car entered the parking lot and the man in it stuck his hand into the booth to receive a parking stub. The security guard could not be seen at all.

"Here's solid evidence that Mr. Wheeler had the chance to see the defendant's face. After all, the window was rolled down."

"Undoubtedly, yes, Mr. Nell." Krystal admitted. But there were several problems with the video, and she was quick to identify them.

"Firstly, what makes you so sure that the victim was identifiable? For all any of us know, he could have been wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes or a handkerchief."

"Ha ha! That's the stupidest thing I've heard all day!" Wheeler broke into laughter that rang through the entire room. Krystal maintained her equanimity and waited for Wheeler's reason. "Oh, don't be so naïve, Miss Lucidia," he said, domineeringly. Apparently he was going to continue antagonizing her. "Do you earnestly think that I would let a man wearing sunglasses and a handkerchief around his mouth enter the parking lot? I would first have to question him, of course!" After he sat down, he pointed his finger at her, jokingly, laughing, "You sure you're qualified to cross-examine me?"

Mr. Wheeler was quite the joker, and he wasn't irritating only Krystal. Horatio did not like his behavior at all, but he was his witness. If this were the manner he would have to present his claims, then so be it.

"You have another problem, however, Mr. Wheeler."

"And that is?" Wheeler inquired, raising his eyebrows. Clearly, he was incredulous that Krystal was still persisting.

"How do we know that the person inside the car is Mr. Yates? We cannot see his face. Furthermore, we cannot even see the security guard. You might not have even been present!" She turned to Horatio. "Don't you guys have a video of the murder's taking place?"

Horatio shook his head. "Miss Lucidia, let me assure you that we have chosen the best videos we can find. We have already checked all of the other security cameras. The murder must have occurred in a blind spot."

"A blind spot?" _Hmm... This is so very strange_, Krystal thought to herself. Then again, everything was beginning to make sense. There was only one answer to the case, and she was on the path to it.

"Mr. Wheeler. May I ask, how long have you worked as a security guard for Urbana Co.?"

Wheeler, catching the drift of Krystal's intentions, tried to avoid the question. "About a month or so. I'm a new employee."

Horatio sternly said, "Mr. Wheeler. You know that if you lie, it would be considered perjury," once again trying to contain his anger toward the rowdy security guard.

"Fine," he replied. Krystal smiled. Not just because she knew that Wheeler was lying, but also because Wheeler was shocked that the prosecution was reprimanding him. "I've worked for Urbana for three years."

"So, you would know about the blind spots, would you not, Mr. Wheeler?" Krystal asked, with a smile.

"Perhaps," He said in the least excited tone all day, clearly hiding his anxiety at where Krystal was heading. Horatio was quick to catch on too.

"Miss Lucidia, what is the meaning of this? Are you insinuating that my witness is the perpetrator?" Though Horatio was thoroughly shocked, he spoke in a very gentlemanly register compared to the tone he spoke toward Wheeler.

"Please, Mr. Nell. I have been paid to defend my client, and that is what I must do. In order to do so, I need evidence. But before I can utilize the evidence, I need to explain my theory of what had happened."

"Objection, Your Honor!" Horatio shouted. His temper was rapidly waning, for he was glad that Krystal was offering her insights, meaning that Wheeler would speak less. At the same time, though, he was a bit ticked off that a rookie defense attorney such as Krystal would make such a ridiculous move.

The Judge, who had listened to both sides' claims intently and also enjoyed watching _Monk_, decided to let Krystal speak out her theory. "Mr. Nell, it is out of order. Miss Lucidia, you may speak. But let me warn you, if your story turns out to meander on and on without end or sheds no new light onto this case, you will not only have wasted our time, but also made a mockery of this courtroom. Therefore, the consequences are severe. Do you still wish to continue?"

"Thank you, Your Honor. The defense shall use this privileged time wisely to explain her theory of what really happened. The basis for my conjecture stems from common sense. Ask yourself, who would leave his car, his gun, and the body of the victim in the middle of the parking lot? It is just plain stupid. Therefore, I believe that my client was framed." As Krystal was speaking, she looked at Horatio for his reaction. She was surprised to see that he was listening intently rather than grumbling on his side of the room.

"Now, I inspected the weapon before the trial began. Indeed, Mr. Yates' fingerprints were on the gun. However, they weren't clear. Rather, many were smudged and a bit worn out, leading me to my conclusion that someone else, wearing a glove, used the weapon more recently. Next, the car that we're dealing with. It's a fairly old car. Four years old. It's highly likely that someone else had access to the reproduction of the keys of the car. If the person did indeed have access to the keys of the car, he would be able to use it. And if he had access, he would also likely know that the owner of the car, Yates, kept his gun in it.

"These assumptions, compounded by the fact that we were unable to the security guard in the video and the fact that the entire murder transpired in a blind spot, leads me to the conclusion that Mr. Wheeler is the perpetrator."

The entire room was in shock after hearing Krystal's words, for she turned the trial into an entire new direction.

The Judge shouted "Order!" as he slammed his gavel numerous times. When the courtroom turned silent, the Judge asked Krystal, "Miss Lucidia, are you stating that the Mr. Yates and Mr. Wheeler know each other?"

Krystal bit her lip and wondered where she should send the room into further chaos. She nodded weakly and shrugged a bit.

"If this is so," Horatio began. "We need evidence, or a claim. Seeing that Mr. Wheeler denied this claim earlier, do you have any ideas?" It almost sounded as if he were supporting her argument.

"Well, I would request to summon my client, Shawn Yates, to the witness stand."

"That is not in order, Miss Lucidia. The defenses duty is to cross-examine."

"Then I would," interjected Horatio. "Your Honor, the prosecution requests to summon the defendant, Shawn Yates to the stand, if Shawn wishes to."

Shawn approached the stand.

"Clearly, the defendant does not have an alibi, for if he did, none of us would be in this courtroom right now." Horatio glared at Yates, staring him down and hoping to get an honest response to the question he was about to ask.

"Mr. Yates. Do you know or have you heard of a man named Leonard Wheeler? If you do, we will have to prolong the trial, for it means that our evidence is inconclusive and that Krystal's theory holds some truth." The entire courtroom fell silent, for all were eager to hear Yates's response. Yates, under pressure, sipped from his bottle of water. He lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with Horatio. Softly, he uttered, "no."

That single word threw the entire courtroom in an upheaval again, for no one expected his answer. Surely, anyone would, whether truthfully or untruthfully, reply yes to save his own skin, but why didn't Yates? That was the question on everybody's mind, especially Krystal's. She stood behind her stand, even more dazzled by the fact that her defendant had betrayed her. Only moments ago, though he may have been unaware, he told her he knew Wheeler. Thoroughly humiliated, her cheeks flushed red as she tried to think of a rebuttal, or worse, a retort just to save her image. She stopped thinking, however, when she saw Horatio. Horatio stood there. His countenance hadn't changed upon hearing the answer. Though he was likely as shocked as she was, he did not show it. His eyes did not widen. He didn't slam his fist. He merely lowered his head, expressing his disappointment. That's when it hit Krystal.

_Disappointment?_ _Why is he feeling so?_ Krystal wondered.

After order was restored in the courtroom, Horatio said, "Thank you, witness," Horatio said. "You may return to your seat."

What followed Yates answer was predictable. His answer destroyed Krystal's theory completely. The trial would not be prolonged, and there was enough evidence for a final verdict. After a discussion, the jury returned, and the verdict was given out. Mr. Yates was declared guilty and sentenced for 10 years in prison for first degree murder.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Under the Same Roof_

Krystal sat down at her dining room table, thinking about all that had happened today. She thought about her first loss, but felt all right about it, for she knew that she had at least tried. She took her friend's advice, handled the case fairly well, but still lost. No big deal, though. The chances for a rookie to succeed were slim. Besides, if she were to be an attorney, she'd probably have to cope with the fact that not everyone can win. What about the winner, though? She thought about Horatio. There was something strange about that man. Sure, he was dominating in the courtroom, but apparently, near the end, he lost faith in his witness and went against him. It was all so strange, almost as if he were on her side. Surely he wouldn't be sulking over her defeat, would he?

She sat at her table, sipping a glass of wine. Her apartment, though small, was lavishly filled with many of the most innovatively designed furniture. She had her own bedroom, a study, a small nook for dining, a kitchen, and a living room. Normally, a rookie defense attorney wouldn't be able to afford such a lavish apartment, but Krystal was different. Not only did she come from a rich family, but she also received some money every month from an anonymous donor. She knew that she couldn't take the money for granted, and since last year she had been storing it.

Krystal decided that she had to get over the case. _Perhaps I should find another one. _She enjoyed the idea of battling out ideas in the courtroom, and knew that she couldn't subsist solely on the donations she received every month. She decided to get up, have a good night's sleep, and search for another client tomorrow in the morning. However, she was interrupted in the middle of her sleep by a loud banging on the door. Krystal checked her clock and groaned. 11:00 P.M. She had fallen asleep only to be woken up again so quickly.

When she asked who it was, she got a surprising answer that woke her up immediately. Across the door, she heard Horatio and from the slurred way he spoke, he was drunk. _He must have had a party over his victory_, she thought. She opened the door, and in front of her was a disaster.

No longer was his orange hair neatly combed toward the sides of his head. It was a big mess, and his clothes were also very dirty. His tie was loose and his cuffs were open. Most noticeable were his facial features. His eyes, which were originally shining bright, no longer seemed as focused. They looked rather fatigued. His mouth was also wide open and he was sniffing uncontrollably. _Oh my god, _Krystal thought. _Please tell me it isn't so. Please tell me that he isn't going to crash at my place. I mean, we aren't even friends!_ "Horatio, what are you doing here?" She said politely. Though she was shocked and a bit angry on the inside, she knew that Horatio couldn't detect it in his drunken state.

Leaning on the wall, with his head around, he said slowly and drunkenly, "Krystal. I need someplace to stay."

_What? Unbelievable! Not only did he call me by my first name, but he is seeking me for help?_ Something was afoot, and Krystal was afraid that Horatio might have feelings for her.

"Ha," he hiccupped. I know that face. "No, no, no, I'm not in love with you," he put it bluntly. "I've been thrown out of the office, I'm only searching for a place to stay, Krystal."

_Wow. Enemies at day and friends at night—wait, thrown out of the office? How weird_, Krystal mused to herself. Though the situation was unlikely and really awkward, she knew that Horatio was always honest with what he had to say, as she saw in the trial. Furthermore, he was drunk, so there was no possibility that he was lying. She gave the same weak nod that she gave earlier at court when she proposed that the witness knew the defendant. This one, however, was even weaker.

Horatio, upon hearing her agreement, grabbed her hand with both of his and shook it hard. She pointed at the couch and guided him to the bathroom. Those were the only two locations Horatio needed to know. Horatio kicked his shoes off and he lay on the couch, falling fast asleep. Krystal took he shoes, placed them on the rack near the entrance, closed the door, and walked to her bedroom, thinking over what had happened today. She knew that something strange was happening, and she had to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: An Unforgettable Past_

Everything had happened so quickly. Krystal remembered that yesterday morning she was facing prosecuting legend Horatio Nell at court. Then, only a few hours later, he had come drunk into her apartment, requesting for a place to sleep. And now, he was sitting next to her inside her car as she drove to the residence of her previous defendant, Shawn Yates.

In the morning, when she woke up, she realized that Horatio had already left. Or at least she thought so. Later on, when she checked all her rooms to see whether he was still in the apartment or not, she found that some of her drawers in the study room and even the living room were slightly open. She was a fastidious lady, and suspected that perhaps Horatio had tampered with them, but when she realized that the contents in them hardly looked moved at all, she accepted the fact that she was only dreaming. She decided that the first thing she would do was to call his office and asked if he was all right. The strange thing was that not only did the people working there deny involvement in his celebration of his victory, they denied the fact that he was fired or kicked out of his office at all.

It was all so strange, and Krystal, knowing that she had made a mockery out of herself for asking such a ridiculous question, felt greatly embarrassed. There was one thing she was glad about though: Horatio was all right. Knowing that he wouldn't return to her apartment again, Krystal was about to make some coffee to get herself started for the day ahead.

Right then, Horatio marched right into her apartment. He hadn't locked the door when he left. He wore something more casual—a plain navy blue jacket and a pair of jeans.

But then again, Krystal didn't care what he was wearing. She was shocked and angry, and with her palm on her forehead, she sat on the couch in the living room. "Mr. Nell, why are you back?"

He walked up to her and tugged her arm. "Get dressed. We have no time to waste, Miss Lucidia."

She shook his hand off and broke the tranquility. "What is going on?" She screamed. Horatio was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. Thank you so ever much for letting me stay at your place last night. If it weren't for you, I don't know..."

"No-no!" She interrupted. "Why did you lie to me!" She ventilated afterwards, covering her eyes with her hand in frustration.

"Lie? I desperately needed your help yesterday." He blinked his eyes several times, feigning amazement at her accusation.

Krystal attempted to stifle a laugh. "You know, you prosecutors are so obsessed with finding the truths that you guys are even willing to lie completely to succeed. Now I don't blame you or any of your fellow prosecutors for it, after all, that's the only way to get money." She laughed harder, and it was clear that Krystal saw through. "All I'm saying is that I totally would have bought you, except for the fact that I have evidence."

Horatio embraced himself for the truth, which was sometimes an attorney's only weakness. He lowered his head as if he were a child prepared to get berated by his mother.

"Yes," Krystal continued. "You probably expected it. I made a phone call. Your office tells me that you were completely fine, so why the hell did you come crash at my place?" There was a moment of silence.

"Be-because..." Horatio was stuttering. The truth was finally coming out, and it seemed painful for him to release it. "Because I needed help, and I knew that you were the only one who could provide me with such needs."

Krystal was aghast. "Help? Why me? I mean, we hardly know each other! We should be bitter enemies!" She uttered those words out of shock, not resentment.

Horatio raised his head and met her eyes with his. He wanted to make it show that he meant every word he said. "Miss Lucidia, I was lost yesterday... In fact, I'd been lost for a long time. You'd probably expected me to feel euphoric, and I did." He averted her gaze, for he knew that the next words he was going to say would be ludicrous. "However, I didn't feel so because I won. Hell, any attorney should be ashamed of himself if he gloated in defeating a rookie. That matter aside, I felt ecstatic because someone finally illuminated the path and guided me out of the darkness."

Krystal knew that what Horatio said sounded incredibly corny, but she couldn't help but feel a bit touched by what he said.

"This darkness I was wandering in was self generated. With every attorney I crushed, I imprisoned a defendant, and not once had I considered whether he deserved to be convicted or not. With every victory, I snuffed out another life, another candle in my mind. As long as I existed and continued on my rampage, the shadows continued to grow.

"How did I become so disoriented in the darkness? Indifference was the first answer that came to my mind. I had neglected the lives and feelings of others. However, I soon realized that this failure or reluctance to connect stemmed from the fact that I was disenchanted by my life. I had been jaded by numerous losses in my own life, and therefore, I didn't see the value of my life. I didn't see or care about the values of other people's lives either. All I did was do what I was told to do as a prosecutor—put the bad guy behind bars and move on to the next miscreant."

Horatio seemed lost within himself as he continued rambling on. However, he smiled as he talked, and it was the first time Krystal felt that he genuinely smiled. He seemed happy that he was sharing this secret with someone.

"It's funny, you know," Horatio chuckled softly. It was hard to sense it, for it was buried under many layers of sadness in his tone. "If I had any other job I wouldn't have screwed up so badly. Sure, if I were a CEO of a huge corporation, I might have ruined the lives of my employees if I had made such careless errors, but I wouldn't have stolen their freedom! They would be less wealthy, but they wouldn't be behind bars!"

It was a once-in-a-lifetime experience for Krystal. Never before had she seen a world famous prosecutor, let alone a man breakdown in front of her.

"Miss Lucidia, you were the beacon of hope that lighted up the darkness in my mind. The amazing thing is that I hadn't asked for you to do so. You strode into the courtroom as another rookie who I would inevitably crush, but you became so much more. Your powerful raw emotions, your faith in your client, and your genuine desire in attaining an acquittal, it touched me so much that it broke my barrier of indifference, and I realized the wrongs of my way. I only felt a bit sad that I didn't realize this sooner and catch that Wheeler scum."

He sighed.

"What did I do after I was leant a hand? I ran away from my office, for it reminded me of everything I did, and it disgusted me so. My euphoria was short lived, for soon, I felt disgraced with what I had done—placing my countless victories above the lives of, presumably, numerous innocent defendants. I cooled down at a bar. I needed a place to stay. I had no true friends to turn to—those at the office—they were just like me. Nothing mattered to them except for the trials. That's why I came to you out of all people."

Krystal stared at him. Her anger had resided. Confusion still lingered in her mind as she witnessed such a sudden release of emotions. She sympathized with Horatio. Horatio leaned back onto the wall, glad that the cathartic experience was over. He felt much better, and said, "Miss Lucidia, I know what you are after: the truth. The truth not only about yesterday's case, but also the Shattering Crystal Heist two years ago. I am after that too. Please, let me repay your kind gesture by joining you on this search."

The reason that they were visiting the Yates' was both believed that Shawn Yates had concealed a secret from both of them. The secret was namely Shawn's past history with Leonard Wheeler. If they could find the truth, they would finally be able to understand why he chose to lie and get himself convicted.

She turned to look at her "partner." Horatio Nell was sitting right beside her. Only yesterday, he was in a neat suit with his hair combed back battling fervently against her. Today, he was in a jacket with his hair in a mess, accompanying her on a journey for truth. Though his attire demonstrated that he was more laid back than before, his personality reverted back to the same coldness he displayed during the trial. Krystal knew that though Horatio truly felt happy about her freeing him from the shackles of his past, he felt vulnerable and unsecure with his newly-granted freedom. Therefore, he assumed his original nonchalant demeanor. Though she knew that he was becoming increasingly open, such improvement couldn't occur overnight.

Finally, they arrived at Oakland 149, Yates's residence. Horatio stepped out of the car and searched through his shirt pocket. He pulled out a document and headed for the door. Krystal, shocked that Horatio was going to barge into a stranger's residence quickly ran to catch up to him.

"What are you doing? Are you just going to knock and go in?" She asked.

"Relax." Horatio said, expressionless. Krystal was flabbergast at the tone of his response. "I have the search warrant from the trial before. However, there's a reason I brought you along. I need you to go search through the house for some special information."

"Me? Why can't you ask your Detective Pious?" She already understood why Horatio couldn't go in. Not exactly couldn't, but rather wouldn't. He considered it offensive and awkward as a man who argued to get Yates convicted to interact with his family.

"Requesting Detective Pious will be too much a hassle. He'll be asking incessantly why we are doing this after the trial, what we are specifically looking for. Then I'll I have tell him the entire story. You know how inquisitive detectives are. Sure, that's one of their good qualities, but I believe you to be a better candidate to handle this situation."

"Fine," Krystal nodded weakly. "But why—" Before she could finish her next question, Horatio rang the doorbell.

"I'll be waiting inside the car." He said to her as he turned around.

Krystal, both dumbfounded and infuriated by how abruptly Horatio dismissed her, was about to shout at him. However, she had no time to, for the door opened and a gloomy-faced lady walked out.

It was clear that she had cried her eyes out upon hearing the news that her husband had been convicted. Though bitter about the fact that she would be separated from him for the next decade, she displayed no resentment toward Krystal because she knew the defense attorney tried her best. One the one hand, she knew that Krystal was onto something with her theory. On the other hand, she believed fully in her husband's integrity and understood that if he hadn't met the man named Mr. Wheeler, he would tell the truth. At least, he would if there weren't any secrets to be concealed.

"Hello, Miss Lucidia," she smiled softly and weakly. "Please come in." As the two walked and sat down in the living room. Suddenly she broke into tears. She couldn't hide her emotions. Breathing deeply, she screamed, "Oh my god!"

"Yes." Krystal nodded. Any shock she displayed for Horatio was impossible to trace as her face displayed a genuine sense of sorrow. "I'm really sorry that I was unable to attain an acquittal for your husband."

"No, no, no... Miss Lucidia, please forgive me for my outburst." She sniffled and pulled out her handkerchief. "It's just that I never would have expected Shawn to do such a thing. When I heard that he murdered a man, I thought it was completely preposterous. He's such a lovely and kind man."

Krystal wasn't even close to crying. After all, she knew that there would be more clients like this in the future. She braced herself and began an interrogation. She knew it was the right time for questions, so she tried to cover it up with comforting words.

"Once again, I regret my failure to attain that acquittal, and you're definitely correct: he's certainly a friendly and honest man. That was my first impression of him before the trial when he came to me. He told me to defend him not for his sake, but for his family's."

Upon hearing these words, Mrs. Yates cried even harder. She looked away from Krystal. "He always spoke about us, the family. We were always his first priority. Let me tell you, however, he wasn't always like this."

Mrs. Yates's response piqued Krystal's curiosity. "He wasn't always like this?"

"Yes. What I mean is that until two years ago—" When Krystal heard this, she instantly tuned out for awhile. _Two years ago? That's when my mentor disappeared._ She quickly discarded the notion because there could not be a possible connection between the two. "Shawn used to always come home late. I asked him what was he up to, and he always tried to hide away from me. He said that it was important and he needed to get it done."

Krystal listened intently, and was shocked temporarily when the tone of Mrs. Yates's voice changed.

"What did he need to get done? None of us will ever know. But mind you, it must have been something secretive and dangerous. I never asked because from what he 'did' we managed to get enough money to buy this house. See, we used to live a one bedroom apartment. When he heard the news that I was expecting a baby, he knew that we needed to move out. And we did, for when young Jacob, our son, turned three, he came back with a lot of money. The only condition was that we didn't ask where the money came from. Furthermore, he spent more time at home with us. That is all I know about my Shawn."

Krystal nodded as she listened. "It certainly is tragic to know that such a great man like Shawn is gone." It was time to make her move. "Mrs. Yates... Though the verdict has been passed, our investigation isn't over. We think that we may be unable to find some evidence that will turn the case around. Is it possible that I take a look through your house?" Krystal produced the search warrant.

"Sure." Mrs. Yates replied. "Do whatever you have to do to bring my Shawn home."

Krystal nodded and began wondering where Shawn would keep important documents. She knew that it would likely be in the den, but it must have been hidden from the rest of his family. She climbed up the stairs and entered Shawn's den. His desk was tidy and she searched through his documents. Krystal eventually learned that one of Shawn's greatest hobby was woodcutting and crafting. _Perhaps he could make me some chess pieces for me _she joked with herself. Then she saw all of the woodcarvings on his shelf. She began to search through those. Midway through searching through the carvings, the door opened again. _Horatio_ she thought to herself. He had done it again, encroaching on another's property. She rolled her eyes. Why was she not surprised?

After a quiet chat downstairs, she heard footsteps. She had finished searching all the carvings, but found nothing. She turned to the door and saw Horatio march in.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked her impatiently.

"Well. I have some questions for you first. Does Mrs. Yates know that you were the one who tried to convict her husband?"

"Yes, of course she did. I empathized with her and explained my guilt for accusing an innocent man and explained that this search was crucial in order to shed light on the truth and his innocence. Of course, these are just the bare bones of what I said, but let me assure you, I am a slick talker."

"Fine. But more importantly, how are you so sure that Mr. Yates has a secret that he is hiding from us?"

"Gut feeling." Horatio tersely responded.

Krystal erupted, quietly. "Wait. Your saying that our hunt is based on your intuition? What? What if our search turns out to be fruitless?"

"Calm down, please. It's not any gut feeling. It's a tug of my heart. Normally I wouldn't leave the car, but this matter is very important to me. Let me see." He pulled out the three drawers, which were arranged horizontally under the surface of Mr. Yates's desk. "Aha, here we go. Look here." Krystal stood up and looked. "The middle drawer is shorter than the other two. If I am correct, there should be a safe taking the remaining space." Both he and Krystal went underneath the desk and as Horatio suspected, the safe was there. "Now all we need is the combination."

"The combination?" Krystal thought for awhile. She suspected that it would be his wife's name. After all, it was an alphabetical lock." She was about to speak when Horatio interrupted her.

"No cigar. Wife's name isn't the key."

He certainly does think fast, Krystal thought. Then it hit her. Shawn Yates turned his entire life around for the sake of one person. His family yes, but more his son than his wife.

"Try Jacob," She said.

"Ah, I like how you think, Miss Lucidia. The son's name." His idiosyncrasies aside, Krystal truly began to respect Horatio. He seemed to know her every thoughts. The safe clicked and Horatio opened the door to the safe.

He glint of excitement flashed in his eyes as he fumbled through the documents. However, he was silent. Krystal knew that something was wrong. She had the impression that nothing could shut Horatio up unless it was really serious. Although she was curious of the documents' contents, she waited beside him, not wanting to intrude.

For awhile, the only sounds that could be heard were the breathing of the two. Horatio finally spoke. "Finally..."

"Finally what?" Krystal inquired. "Mr. Nell, have you found information pertaining to the relationship between Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Yates?"

Horatio didn't hear her. He was entranced by the documents. He bent his head down and closed his eyes. He uttered a single word. "Desperadoes."

_Desperadoes? _Krystal heard of it before. Not the definition, but rather the name of the gang. Not only were they the most notorious gangsters of Halifax, but they were the ones behind the Shattering Crystal Heist. Many of them are still at large. Finally, she understood why Horatio said the word. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do." It seemed that whatever reminiscence Horatio had earlier was all gone. "Apparently, your client was part of a gang called the Desperadoes. One of these papers documents the transactions he made. About two years ago, he bought weapons and tools for one of the greatest bank heists ever. However, it seems that he didn't participate in the heist. He was known as the Desperadoes' weapons manager. He always found a way to attain the necessary materials. After the heist two years ago, which I assume was the final mission he participated in, he quit the gang."

"But does that mean he knows Wheeler?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure of it. Wheeler is a member of the Desperadoes. Only at the end of our trial did I suspect this. If you paid attention, you would've known that he is right handed. However, he also wears his watch on his right hand. Now, this doesn't prove anything, but I soon realized that he had a tattoo underneath that watch that he wanted to cover up."

"What? A tattoo? Are you sure? Is this Desperado tradition?"

"Yes, I'm fairly sure. He kept on shaking his wrist during the trial and looking at his watch. These actions, compounded with my observations in the video led me to the conclusion. About the tattoo: once a gang member, you have a tattoo embedded onto a certain body part. If you searched this room thoroughly, you would have noticed that our Mr. Yates has makeup in his den. The reason? To cover his tattoo."

"Hmm..." Krystal believed Horatio for every word he said, but here was one thing she didn't understand. "How come I didn't see it when he came into the courtroom?"

"I'm not sure. He probably removed it. Did he have a scar there?"

"Actually, I do think he had a scar."

"Anyway," Horatio rambled on, forgetting about Krystal's interjection. "The place where you have the tattoo corresponds to your position in the gang. For the right arm, it means you are the arms dealer. You could tell that Wheeler was really sloppy. He probably didn't pay much attention to his tattoo and decided in the last minute to put his watch over it. After all, it was easy and it worked fairly well."

"But you saw it."

"That's because I was looking for it, though. Once again, what made me sure after his actions was the video."

"So he replaced Mr. Yates."

"Likely. Ah, wait. Here's another letter." Horatio perused the letter. "See? It is all falling into place. Apparently Mr. Wheeler came to ask Mr. Yates for information pertaining contacts. Mr. Yates, wishing to let go of the past, doesn't squeal. I guess we all know what happens next."

"He frames Mr. Yates, right?"

"Precisely."

"Why does he not just kill Yates? Because Mr. Wheeler still wants information?"

"No. Because it is Desperado policy, I'm guessing. 'Never kill a kinsman,' they say, 'whether he is a part of us or not.'"

"My, you certainly know a lot about the Desperadoes. Perhaps I should check you for tattoos."

"Don't. So anyway, I'm guessing that Herring must have been one of their clients, you know, one who borrows but never returns the money. They decide to get rid of him, and Wheeler takes the matter into his own hands by framing Yates."

"Are you insinuating that this was Wheeler's individual decision to frame Yates? The gang didn't approve?"

"I'm guessing it is. Judging from Wheeler's personality, it seems that he is prone to doing reckless things. And besides..." Horatio stopped his sentence right there.

"Besides, what?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. Look, here is a letter addressed to Shawn Yates and the date is three days ago." Horatio glanced over the letter and then handed it to Krystal. "Miss Lucidia, may I ask why did Mr. Yates have no alibi?"

"He said he was out that night by himself. No one knew where he went." She talked as she went. Then it hit her. "Oh my gosh. This letter..."

"Yes. It is the reason Mr. Yates has no alibi. Apparently, it lured him to a remote location in search of his car. Because of the letter, he left that night alone. His car, obviously, wasn't found, because it was in Urbana Co.'s parking lot."

Krystal nodded. "But why was the car so important that he had to leave in search of it himself?"

Horatio thought for a moment. "Well, he is an ex-Desperado. He had a gun in there."

Krystal had inferred that Wheeler likely inherited the car from Yates when he was recruited to be a part of the Desperadoes. She correct that Wheeler had access, but she was wrong with _how_ he had access. He did not reproduce the key, as she said in the trial. That aside, she had other questions. "Sure, but that wouldn't be reason enough to leave by himself in the middle of the night." Her question, however, went unanswered.

She was interrupted by Horatio. "Quick I hear footsteps coming. We better stow these letters back into the safe."

They crawled out from underneath the desk, and told Mrs. Yates that they had finished their investigation. After some talk, they left the Yates' residence.

Mrs. Yates inquired whether the two had found information to prove Shawn's innocence, and both gave her a sad stare. They didn't reveal to her that a verdict couldn't be overturned.

The sun was setting, and Krystal was so focused on the case that she forgot about Horatio's stoic attitude that piqued her curiosity so much. Both knew that a visit to the detention center was mandatory, for Mr. Yates had the key to the rest of the information pertaining not only to the case, but also to the events that happened two years ago.

Though Horatio knew more about the case, only Krystal entered the detention center, for Mr. Yates was her client. It was evening by the time she arrived, and she knew she didn't have much time before the center would close for the day. Once the center closed, the next day he would get sent to a maximum security prison. She requested to see Mr. Yates, and not long after, he showed up.

"Hello, Miss Lucidia." Krystal could tell from his voice that he was not at all content about his current living conditions.

"Mr. Yates, I have several questions that will be integral to this case. I think both you and I know that you're innocent and that Mr. Wheeler committed the murder according the theory I proposed. I have found some more information on the case. Apparently, you received a letter that told your car was stolen. Details say that it was moved to 125 Henwick Street, located around an hour away from your home."

Mr. Yates didn't answer the question directly. Instead he asked, "Carol doesn't know about the safe, does she?" He knew what Krystal had done and wasn't disgruntled by the fact that she had searched his private belongings. Krystal nodded. "The car was never there, you know."

Krystal knew that much. "But why was the car so important that you had to search it immediately?"

"Because it has important information. Not just a gun, but also important documents were stashed in the glove compartment."

_Important documents?_ It didn't make sense. The detectives had searched the compartment, and there were no documents. Besides, if you wanted to hide this information from your family, wouldn't you have moved it to your safe?"

"Well, the car hadn't been under my possession in two years. It belonged to an organization—"

"The Desperadoes?"

"Yes, except it was under my name. I left it all behind when I quit. And apparently, Wheeler that bastard. He obviously inherited the car for he replaced me in the Desperadoes."

_So Horatio was correct. The key wasn't remolded. Mr. Wheeler had the key the entire time,_ Krystal thought.

"So he used the car and the gun to pin me for the crime. As for the documents, he used it to lure me to find the car, which caused me to not have an alibi. The only reason I denied knowing that he did this was that..."

"I know. You did it for your family's sake. If you didn't, all of this history about The Desperadoes would have to be mentioned."

Mr. Yates nodded. The case was getting clearer and clearer for everyone. Then the bell rung. It was closing time and Mr. Yates got up. He turned around and was about to leave, but Krystal asked him one final question.

"Where did you get the scar on your right hand?"

"Woodcutting accident..." He chuckled. "You know the truth, Miss Lucidia..." And with that, he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: A Refresher_

Horatio was right: both Shawn and Wheeler knew each other. Furthermore, both of them were part of the organization known as the Desperadoes, and likely participated in the heist two years ago.

Krystal couldn't believe it. She had spent the last two years away from the courtroom in hopes of forgetting the past, and right with her first case, it seemed that her past had caught up with her. She wanted to forget it, but she knew that this was perhaps the only chance she would get in learning the truth about the Shattering Crystal Heist event two years ago. So much had happened, and she knew that she needed a refresher...

_1. Two years ago, an incident occurred... There were two bomb attacks and a grand heist followed. The people behind the heist were reported to be..._

_A. The Desperadoes_

_B. Horatio Nell_

_C. Krystal Lucidia_

_Answer: A. Yes, that's right. The Desperadoes were a notorious terrorist group that resided in the city of Halifax. Two years ago, they planted bombs in Halifax's major sites and detonated two of their bombs. Many died, and amidst the confusion, they committed a huge robbery. What's worse, though, was that my mentor went missing during those attacks. And ever since, I had a hard time picking my life back up. However..._

_2. Just a few days ago I received a phone call. The speaker encouraged me to take up the Shawn vs. State case and step up to become a defense attorney. The person on the phone was..._

_A. Detective Pious_

_B. Best friend Camille_

_C. Prosecutor Horatio Nell_

_B. Yes, that's right. My best friend, Camille, studied with me at Halifax Law School. She was another victim to the Desperadoes' attacks, for she had to flee the city. However, we still kept in touch occasionally via phone calls and emails. Anyway, after her phone call, I went to the courtroom to defend my client, Shawn Yates. As the trial continued..._

_3. My suspicions for Leonard Wheeler, a witness who worked as a security guard at Urbana Co., arose when..._

_A. He talked as if he knew Shawn Yates_

_B. The crime was not recorded onto a security camera_

_C. The car and gun were found to belong to Shawn Yates_

_Answer: A., B., and C. Yes, that's right. I knew that it was highly unlikely that anyone would leave such incriminating evidence, such as the gun and car at the scene of the crime. When I realized that Mr. Wheeler knew Mr. Yates, I began to suspect that he had a motive for framing Mr. Yates. Finally, the murder was not recorded onto a camera, meaning that the perpetrator must have known the security systems fairly well. All three of these points led me to a conclusion—the real murderer was Mr. Wheeler. However, when I proposed my theory of what Mr. Wheeler did to commit the crime, I needed Mr. Yates to corroborate the claim that he knew Mr. Wheeler. He denied it._

_4. The reason my defendant, Shawn Yates, did not admit to knowing the witness, Leonard Wheeler, was that..._

_A. It was a lie, and he did not want to commit perjury._

_B. He didn't want the police to investigate their past history._

_C. He knew that the prosecution had evidence to refute his claim._

_Answer: B. Yes, that's right. After investigating the safe in his den, Horatio and I found out that he and Wheeler did know each other. They were both members of the Desperadoes. He likely didn't admit to knowing Leonard Wheeler because he was afraid that if he did, the police would soon learn that he took part in the grand heist. This would obviously be troublesome for his family._

**How, though, did Wheeler commit this crime?**

_**A. His motive for killing Mr. Herring:**__ As a Desperado member, my guess would be that Wheeler killed Herring because he could not return the money he borrowed from the gang. After all, that is usually what happens._

_**B. His motive for framing Mr. Yates:**__ We didn't discuss this, but we found a letter in Yates's safe that requested help from him. The sender was anonymous, but my bet was that Mr. Wheeler required more resources and weapons, and that he turned to Mr. Yates. Mr. Yates denied helping him out, and eventually got framed._

_**C. The Crime:**_

_**Fact: Video shows that only one car was seen entering the parking lot:**_

_**Relation:**__ Wheeler drove to the parking lot with Herring with him. Herring was likely bound and gagged and in the car also. Wheeler killed Herring and drove away in another car that was stationed there quite awhile ago. He untied Herring and threw him into the trunk of Mr. Yates's car, which he inherited. Herring couldn't have driven a car, for security camera only showed one car, and that car clearly looked like Mr. Yates's car._

_**Fact: Mr. Yates did not have an alibi.**_

_**Relation:**__ Wheeler lured Mr. Yates during the time the crime was committed by sending him a letter. In the letter, he requested Mr. Yates to go to a certain location in order to pick up the car, and more importantly, the gun and documents inside. Mr. Yates didn't go to the scene of the crime, but he was gone for quite sometime with no one to witness his disappearance._

_**Fact: Mr. Wheeler worked as a security guard at Urbana Co.**_

_**Relation:**__ He knew the blind spots in the parking lot and his job allowed him to act as a fake witness to the crime._

Krystal knew that all of the pieces to the crime were coming together. Though there were still some holes to her logic, for the letters that were sent to Mr. Yates were anonymous, it was likely that Wheeler was behind it all. He had a reason to do so, and he is part of the Desperadoes, if she trust Horatio's judgment.

Well, this was it, her first case was over.

Though disappointed in the fact that she failed to defend her client, Krystal knew that something bigger was happening. After two years of nothing, missing clues of the Shattering Crystal Heist were submerging. She couldn't do anything except to face her past head on and embrace the future in search of new clues.

As she got back into the car, Horatio asked, "So, how did it go?"

"You were right. They're both Desperadoes."

Horatio nodded his head. He felt the same way Krystal did, for he was in search of the truth also.

"So, what are you going to do now, Mr. Nell?"

Horatio shrugged. "I don't know... I think I'll take a temporary leave. Think my thoughts through for awhile. Then, when I'm ready again, if I ever am, I'll return to prosecute."

Krystal nodded. Only then did she appreciate the fact that the last two days weren't only critical to her, but also to the man sitting next to her. It's amazing, she thought, how a single trial could turn the lives around for anyone.

"The Shattering Crystal Heist...I'm heading your way..." She whispered to herself as the car drove off back to her apartment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Hotel Dusk: Room 215, or "Monk." Basically, I just decided to integrate the review technique implemented in Hotel Dusk to review everything that happened. After this, I'll be moving onto the next case, tentatively titled, "The Triumvirate."


End file.
